The present invention relates to an interior and an exterior grille insert and method for making same.
Recently decorative inserts have become popular for mounting on the front of the permanent vehicle grille. These grille inserts take a variety of shapes and forms, but as a general rule they are shaped to fit the perimeter of permanent vehicle grille.
In the manufacture of these grille inserts, there is a considerable amount of scrap. This is because the grille insert is cut to the particular decorative shape desired, and the scrap material is discarded.
Therefore a primary object of the present invention is the provision of an improved interior and exterior grille insert and the method for making same.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of a method for making interior and exterior grille inserts which minimizes the scrap material resulting from the shaping of the grille insert.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of an improved interior and exterior grille insert which are complimentary to one another so that the interior grille insert assumes the shape of the central opening in the exterior grille insert.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of a grille insert which is decorative in appearance, efficient in operation, and durable in use.